


Harry Potter and the Circle of creatures

by Daughter_of_Lyssia_19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Lyssia_19/pseuds/Daughter_of_Lyssia_19
Summary: When Harry goes into his inheritance at fifteen he did not expect to have a mate that liked him. Nevertheless two… who just so happen to be his godfathers… Join Harry on his wild ride into the creature world and mates.





	1. The beginning of the new

**Author's Note:**

> This is another work that I prewrote. But not fully. I will notify you when I have reached the end of just copying and pasting.

It was a quiet night in Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Everything was silent. It was so silent that you would be able to hear a dog barking five blocks over. It was 11:59 on July 30, 1995. But that quiet was about to be interrupted. 

Pain… that’s all he felt was pain…

Uncle Vernon beat him again today… but he shouldn’t be in this much pain… Why is there so much pain?

Harry Potter was withering in pain while sleeping in his bed. Normally he would have stayed up to watch when it exactly turned his birthday but this time he was too exhausted to. He had worked the whole day trying to make everything perfect so he wouldn’t get beat. Not that it mattered in the end because he got beat anyway.

Harry was used to his Uncle, Aunt, and cousin’s abuse towards him. His Aunt wouldn’t lay a finger on him, no, she would just not feed Harry to the point that he would be starving for food and would do anything to get it, that even involves stealing. He was seriously malnourished and it showed on his lean frame. His cousin would chase after him. He would make Harry run, and then with his friends he would track Harry down and beat him, sometimes so hard he could barely stand never mind walk home. His cousin would also push him down the stairs, making him get broken bones. His uncle was the worst of the three though. There seemed no end to what he would do to Harry. He would beat him, whip him, cut him, and worst of all rape him. But it didn’t matter to them. No matter what he had been through between the three he still had to do all the chores in the house, on time and to perfection, or he would be beat again.

Harry was experiencing something that most witches and wizards experience on their fifteenth birthday. His inheritance. Some of the wizard population only get a magical inheritance, which strengthens your magic just a hair. But most of the wizarding world has creature blood mixed in. So they also go through a creature inheritance. And it just so happens that on both his mother’s and his father’s side there were creatures.

Not many people realize why his mother had a creature inheritance. But Lily Potter (nee Evans), was not actually an Evans. She was adopted by her parents and they treated her as their own, so much so that her adoptive sister hated her for it. She didn’t learn the truth until she turned 15. She searched for her real parents and through an inheritance test she learned that she was from the Selwyn line. 

When the clock changed to 12:00 the peacefulness changed. Harry was suddenly wide awake and screaming out in pain.

Too much pain…

Where is this coming from?

I have never felt this much pain...

Within a few minutes the pain stopped but unlucky for Harry he had woken up his uncle with his screams.

“WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE BOY! WHAT HAS YOU SCREAMING OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?” His uncle yells.

His uncle breaks down the door and stomps over to him. He pulls Harry out of the bed and starts kicking and punching him. Vernon only seems satisfied after seeing Harry lying on the floor with a small puddle of blood growing on the floor. Vernon gets up and walks to the door.

“That is what you get, Freak!” He stalks out of the room leaving Harry to bleed to death.

Harry groans in pain and before he can do anything he is engulfed in purple flames and he disappears.

...

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are asleep on the night of July 30, 1995. But suddenly they find themselves wide awake with pain going through their systems. Just as suddenly as the pain started it stopped… for now.

“Siri… please tell me that was our other mate coming into their inheritance.” Remus looks at the dominate-submissive.

“I am pretty sure you are right Remy.” Sirius looks back at the dominant.

You see with creature inheritances you have destined mates. Normally you only have one, but in special cases you have two mates. The mates are separated into categories. There are dominants, dominant-submissives, and submissives. Dominants are the leaders of the mates and will protect any mates and all children they have with their lives. In this group of mates Remus is the dominant. Dominants almost always demand respect and feel as if their mates should always listen to them. Dominant-submissives are the middle ground, normally in a triad. Dominant-submissives are submissive to the Dominant and dominant to the Submissive. They are the middle ground and tend to listen more to both of their mates. In this group Sirius is the Dominant-submissive. Dominant-submissives are more likely going to tell a Dominant that they are wrong and they should change something without getting hurt. Mostly this is the case because the Dominant’s understand the Dominant streak. Submissives are the followers and will do anything to please their mate or mates. They are the children bearers and tend to stay out of trouble. They are more prone to flee instead of fight in a situation and will submit when frightened. Submissives are easily startled and often crave the comfort of their mates. In this group Harry will be the submissives. Only in rare cases will the Submissives challenge their Dominants, but when they do it is clear that they were in the wrong.

Remus looks at the clock and the calendar before gasping. 

“What’s wrong Remy?” Sirius asks worriedly.

Remus blinks in surprise before answering. “The date… Siri it is the 31st of July. Harry’s fifteenth birthday. He should have gone through his inheritance by now.”

Sirius looks like he is about to say something to that but before he can they both have to double over in pain once again.

“Harry!” They both shout worriedly.

They both quickly get dressed and before you can say ‘Quidditch’ they apparated to Harry’s relatives.


	2. Ferret's Discovery and Canine's rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry goes into his inheritance at fifteen he did not expect to have a mate that liked him. Nevertheless two… who just so happen to be his godfathers… Join Harry on his wild ride into the creature world and mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all liked last chapter. Now here's this one! Enjoy!

Last time:  
Sirius looks like he is about to say something to that but before he can they both have to double over in pain once again. 

“Harry!” They both shout worriedly.

They both quickly get dressed and before you can say ‘Quidditch’ they apparated to Harry’s relatives.

Now:  
Draco Malfoy is having a good day thank you very much. It is the first of August and he is walking to the library with two cats tagging along behind him. His father had gotten him a cat for his birthday and another tagged along with his cat. It was sort of a present after he went through his inheritance as a Veela.

He didn’t know what was with that cat. She just showed up out of the blue one day following his own cat home. His own cat is a white Burmilla. A Burmilla is a cat that originates somewhere in England although none is sure where. His Burmilla is called Jasper. The other female cat is a Sokoke. This breed of cat originates from Kenya. The cat seems to hate all the occupants of the Manor but seems to want to stay all the same.

Draco is just heading to the library after lunch to do some research on magical Sokoes. There must be some reason this cat hates him so much but is still tagging along with him. 

Said cat was following him as he was walking to the library. All of a sudden the cat ran in front of him and stopped suddenly, causing Draco to have to stop as well. Draco wants to growl at the cat and push it out of the way, but before he could he got an overwhelming smell of blood. He took one last look at the cat by his feet before racing after runs down three hallways, goes around three corners, and goes down one staircase before he finds what was causing the smell.

There is a figure lying in the middle of the hallway face down with blood pooling around them. Draco rushes to the figure’s side and flips him over. Draco gasps as he takes a look at Harry. 

“Harry.” Draco whispers. Draco slides his hands under Harry’s body and picks him up gently. The body underneath him groans slightly before going silent once more. Draco rushes to his mother, who is currently in the library.

“Mother!” Draco shouts as he bursts into the room. Narcissa looks up at Draco and gasps. She cleans off a table and starts ordering Draco to do things.

“Draco, put Harry on the table.” Draco does just that and looks at his mother again. “Now listen closely. First I want you to go get my medical kit from my office. Then I want you to floo to Severus’s place and get him over here. I am going to need help. Then I am going to need you to send a letter to Sirius and Remus. They are going to be worried sick and should be able to know what is going on.”

Draco nods. And then rushes out of the room and into the adjacent one. His mother’s office is right next to the library. He grabs the medical kit from off her desk and runs back to the library handing her the kit.

Draco runs out of the room again and goes to the only fireplace that is connected with the floo. He grabs a handful of floo powder and shouts, “Spinner’s End!” before he is whisked out of the house.

...

Draco lands in the main room of Spinner’s End. Lucky for Draco, Severus is sitting in that room reading a book on newly discovered potions. 

“Uncle Sev!” Draco calls out to him. “Mother needs you at the Manor!”

“What happened?” He asks as he quickly sets his book down.

Draco looks at his godfather with sad eyes and then says, “Harry’s hurt.”

In a second his godfather is out of his seat and running out of the room. A few minutes later he comes back with his briefcase, which Draco knows is full of potions, and a medical bag.

With a toss of floo powder and them both shouting “Malfoy Manor!” they are whisked away once more.

...

Once Severus is with Harry and healing him Draco goes up to his desk and starts writing a letter to Sirius and Remus.

Dear Cousin Sirius and Remus,

I wanted to inform you that Harry is safe. I found him in the manor today, badly injured. Severus is currently healing him with my mother. I wanted to press the importance of the fact that I believe that Harry’s relatives have something to do with this. I cannot confirm this at this time, for Harry has not woken up yet. I am sure that both of you will be welcome at the Manor as long as Harry is in our care.

Yours Truly,  
Draco

Draco grabs the letter and ties it to the leg of the owl that had decided to show up at the right moment. Draco watches the owl go with a heavy heart, hoping that the younger man that he saw as a little brother is going to be okay.

...

Sirius and Remus apparate right outside of Privet Drive. They look at all the houses and Sirius swares under his breath. 

“Why do all of these houses have to look the same, Moony?” Sirius asks looking at Remus. “It is going to take forever to figure out which one Harry is in. Do you have any ideas on where to start?”

Remus points to a house in the middle of the street. It is number 4. “That one.”

“How can you be sure?” Sirius asks.

Remus looks at him with sad eyes. “That is the house that smells the most like blood. A lot of blood. I sure hope that is the house we are looking for.” Remus pauses to take a deep breath. “But at the same time, I don’t.” He adds quietly.

Sirius goes pale before racing to the house, not caring who sees him do so. With a last glance around Remus follows him, both of them both not noticing the old man in the shadows with a twinkle in his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. As always comment and review!


	3. The Dursleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry goes into his inheritance at fifteen he did not expect to have a mate that liked him. Nevertheless two… who just so happen to be his godfathers… Join Harry on his wild ride into the creature world and mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter! Enjoy!

Last time:

“How can you be sure?” Sirius asks.

Remus looks at him with sad eyes. “That is the house that smells the most like blood. A lot of blood. I sure hope that is the house we are looking for.” Remus pauses to take a deep breath. “But at the same time, I don’t.” He adds quietly.

Sirius goes pale before racing to the house, not caring who sees him do so. With a last glance around Remus follows him, both of them not noticing the old man in the shadows with a twinkle in his eyes.

Now:

Sirius is the one that gets to the front door of the house first. Remus is shortly behind him. Looking at Remus carefully, Sirius draws out his wand and casts a silent Alohomora and the door swings open. The two walk inside and look around.

“Are you sure this is where Harry’s relatives are, Remy?” Sirius asks. He looks at the walls where the photos hang. “There are many pictures on this wall but none of them even resemble Harry, not even a little.”

“I am sure Siri. At first I could only smell the blood but now I can smell Harry all over this house.” Remus answers him while looking around a little bit more.

Movement from upstairs attracts their attention and soon thundering footsteps are heard coming down the stairs. Soon enough the two of them are greeted by the sight of a walrus of a man standing looking at them.

“Who are you and what are you doing in my house?” He asks.

Sirius was the one that speaks first. “We are here looking for Harry Potter. We have come to pick him up and bring him to our place.”

The walrus of a man just goes red. “There is no Harry Potter here. We do not tolerate freaks like you around here. Now get out of my house.” When Sirius and Remus made no sign to move he repeated it. “GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!”

Sirius and Remus are distracted again by another person walking down the stairs. This time it is the thin figure of a woman. The woman turns on a lamp and gasps.

“Vernon I wouldn’t antagonize them if I were you. Just let them take the boy. Maybe they will keep him and we won’t have to deal with him anymore.”

“Go back upstairs, Petunia.” Vernon addresses the woman. “We don’t want any of your kind here. Take the boy and leave.”

Sirius and Remus bolt up the stairs, before either of the Muggles could say otherwise. Once they get to the top of the stairs Sirius turns to Remus.

“Which room is it Remy?”

“The one at the end of the hall. We should be quiet about it. There is another person next to the room Harry was in.” Remus tells Sirius. Sirius nods and they both walk towards the door. As they get closer they see the locks, the cat flap, and some bloody footprints leading from the room. 

Remus growls lowly and Sirius puts a hand on Remus’s shoulder.

“Not now Remy. We have to make sure Harry is okay before we start looking to do other things.” Sirius reminds him.

Remus only nods, not liking how this night is turning out. 

They both step towards the door and with many spells all the locks are unlocked. They put their hands on the door together, knowing that one person wouldn’t be able to open the door alone in their present mindsets. They open the door and gasp.

Blood is all over the floor. Most of it is on a pool on the floor, obviously where Harry was lying when he was bleeding. There are also bloody footprints all around the room, as if someone was pacing. Everything looks like a disaster and almost immediately they both notice that Harry is not there.

“Where is Harry?” Sirius asks looking around the room.

Remus kneels at a place on the floor that doesn’t look quite right, not that everything else looks right it is just that something is different about this spot.

“Sirius… these are scorch marks. And not just any scorch marks. These were made by magic. Probably magic that transported Harry somewhere safe. That is what I hope at least.” Remus says.

Sirius nods and looks around the room. “We have to hope that he is okay Remus. We just have to. Let’s gather Harry’s things. If… When we do find him he will want them.”

Remus nods and the two set off to work.

...

It is late morning when they are finally finished. They found all of Harry’s things, even everything underneath the floorboards. Remus looks around the room again only to find an owl sitting on the window frame.

“Sirius, there is an owl here. It must be for one of us or Harry.” Remus says.

Sirius nods and walks over to the owl. He takes the letter from the owl and the owl flies away. 

Sirius opens the letter and notices it is in Draco’s neet scrawl.

Dear Cousin Sirius and Remus, 

I wanted to inform you that Harry is safe. I found him in the manor today, badly injured. Severus is currently healing him with my mother. I wanted to press the importance of the fact that I believe that Harry’s relatives have something to do with this. I cannot confirm this at this time, for Harry has not woken up yet. I am sure that both of you will be welcome at the Manor as long as Harry is in our care.

Yours Truly,  
Draco

When Sirius is done reading the letter he turns to Remus who is looking at him and waiting. 

“Draco wrote a letter to you and I. Harry was found at Malfoy Manor. Severus and Narcissa are treating him now. Draco said that we are welcome over that as long as Harry is there.” Sirius says.

Remus nods. “It is a good thing that Lucius is on that business trip in France. He wouldn’t allow Harry to stay there nevertheless us coming over there.”

Remus picks up Harry’s trunk. With one last look of the room he sighs. “We are coming Harry. Then we will come back and punish your relatives.” 

And with that Sirius and Remus apparated to Malfoy Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. As always please comment and review to tell me what you think!


	4. Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry goes into his inheritance at fifteen he did not expect to have a mate that liked him. Nevertheless two… who just so happen to be his godfathers… Join Harry on his wild ride into the creature world and mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look here... another chapter... Enjoy!

Last time:

Remus picks up Harry’s trunk. With one last look of the room he sighs. “We are coming Harry. Then we will come back and punish your relatives.”

And with that Sirius and Remus apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Now:

Draco is standing outside the front door waiting for Sirius and Remus to show. If it was anyone else he would be waiting inside, but he knew those two. They would come as soon as they saw the letter.

Draco is proved right a few seconds later when the two appears right outside the wards. Draco walks forward and to the wards.

“Draco.” Sirius says to him.

Draco nods to him and swipes with his hands. Sirius and Remus both follow Draco into the house and to the library. Draco stops them right outside of the library, making Remus growl.

Draco gives a scowl at the werewolf before explaining himself. “I know that you two are his mates and all, but that doesn’t mean that he will react the best to the two of you in there. You two have a very possessive nature and I don’t want you to scare him. He allowed to pick him up in his abused condition so I am taking a gamble going in there.”

Remus relents but Sirius looks like he is about to argue before Remus stops him. “Trust Draco. I think he knows what he is doing. And I believe he is correct. He had just gotten out of an abusive situation. He does not need us being possessive around him at this moment.”

Draco smiles at Remus before walking into the library.

...

Draco was not really expecting what he saw when he got to the library. Draco blinks in confusion for a moment before he has to stiffen his giggling.

Severus Snape, Draco’s loving godfather, had gotten himself into quite the pickle. It was probably his own fault but it didn’t make it less funny. Severus had somehow found himself attached to one of the bookcases by plant vines from a plant that was in the corner. The plant is wound around him in a tight embrace, much like a constricting snake would. Severus was looking at Draco with a glare that said to stop standing around and help him out of this mess. Instead of helping his godfather, Draco turned to look around, trying to find his mother and Harry.

His mother found herself in a position that was similar to Severus’s. Really the only difference was that his mother was hanging upside down. And apparently his father had come home while he was writing the letter and waiting for Remus and Sirius to get there. Draco’s father was also plastered against the wall the only difference was the fact that the plant vines seemed to be wrapping tighter.

Draco rolled his eyes at the predicament the adults were in. It was their own fault really. Instead of opting to help any of them he starts looking for Harry. He looks every place he could see Harry being able to fit but finds nothing. About to give up on his search he hears a quiet mew behind him. He turns around and looks down and sees a tiny little kitten.

The kitten is so obviously Harry. It’s fur is pitch black like Harry’s hair and it’s eyes are the same shade of green as Harry’s. Draco sits on the floor and faces kitten Harry. Kitten Harry looks at Draco and tilts his head before he mews softly and walks over, looking like he can barely walk in the first place because he is so pained, to him. Kitten Harry curls up on Draco’s lap and looks at him.

“They were only trying to help you Harry.” Draco murmurs to the kitten. “Could you maybe let they go so they can make sure you are alright?”

Kitten Harry just mews and with a few thumps Draco’s mother, father, and godfather are all free. Severus scowls at the little kitten and Narcissa giggles. Lucius just shakes his head before leaving the library mumbling about paperwork.

Draco stands after picking up the curled up kitten Harry in his arms. He walks over to his mother and looks for an explanation.

“Well after you left Harry woke up. Apparently, he is part Demigues because he turned invisible right away. Then Severus was poking around for him and he is apparently also part Forest Lord, and his plant powers lashed out at us. Then he promptly turned into a kitten, which he must be werecat for he does not have the ears of a Neko, and found somewhere safe to hide. Apparently your father came trugging in threateningly and he reacted the same way with us, even though he was hiding.” Narcissa explains.

“So basically, three grown ass adults got beaten by a teenager that recently went into his inheritance and doesn’t know how to control them just for two of the adults’ son to get him comfortable without even really trying…” Draco sighs out.

The two in the library currently nod slightly and Draco sighs again. Draco hands his mother kitten Harry. “Don’t freak him out again. He is already hurt enough. We do not need him to hurt himself trying to get away from you two. I am going to go check on the two that I told to wait outside the library. I don’t want to come back to chaos again.”

With that Draco walks out the door leaving the two adults in the room to stare.

...

When Draco steps out of the library he is met with the sight of Remus holding Sirius while they both sit on the floor. When they see Draco they both stand up and wait for him to say something.

“Well, it seems it was a very good idea to leave the two of you out here. Apparently my mother and Severus made Harry feel uncomfortable and ended up triggering certain aspects of his inheritance he has no control over.” Draco sighs.

“Can we see him now?” Sirius asks.

“Mother and Severus are looking him over now. I can go back in and see how it is going.” Draco says looking at Sirius with questioning eyes.

“Please…” Remus mumbles.

Draco starts to walk back into the library when he stops short after getting an idea. “He is your mate, isn’t he?”

The two men’s face was the only conformation Draco needed before he went back inside.

...

Upon moving into the room further, Draco was relieved that nothing else had happened since he had left last time. Severus looks up and says, “What did they say, Draco?”

“Well, apparently they are Harry’s mates and they want to see him.” Draco says looking over at kitten Harry in his mother’s arms. With a sigh he takes kitten Harry, who was desperately trying to get away from Narcissa. Draco looks at kitten Harry with a smile. “Do you want to see Remus and Sirius? They are outside of the room. I can have Sev go get them.” A soft mew and a nod of the head was the only answer he needed to alert his godfather to go get kitten Harry’s two mates.

“Can you hold kitten Harry still, while I cast a revealing injury spell?” Narcissa asks and Draco nods. 

By the time that Severus returned with Remus and Sirius, Draco has a puddle of kitten Harry gue under his fingertips and Narcissa has a parchment listing all of Harry’s current injuries.

“Where is Harry?” Sirius asks after he looks all around the room. Sirius’s attention is attracted to Draco when he hears a small mew. “Is that Harry?” He whispers in surprise. Remus’s attention is also attracted to Draco.

“It appears that is Harry. My question is how is he a kitten?” Remus asks.

“Mother says he is most likely part werecat.” Draco answers him. “He really likes it when I do this.” Draco continues to run his fingers all over the bases of kitten Harry’s ears and head.

“It appears that his inheritance and his creatures healed most of his injuries but we still have to deal with a problem.” Narcissa says walking towards kitten Harry and Draco. “Keep doing that Draco. He might be distracted from the pain.”

Narcissa waves Severus over. “I am going to do my spell and then you have to do yours right away.” Severus nods and Narcissa points her wand at Harry’s chest. “Episkey.” She whispers. With a wine from Harry and a snap Harry’s rib snaps into place. 

Severus quickly does his spell before Harry is given time to process. “Vulnera Sanentur.” He whispers. Harry once again whines in discomfort. And with a few coughs, which brings up a little bit of blood, it seems that Harry is perfectly fine.

“What was that?” Sirius asks.

“Harry had a broken rib that had been forced into one of his lungs and had pierced it.” Narcissa explains. “I am not really sure why he was not coughing up blood earlier but I have a feeling it had something to do with the rib blocking the wound and not allowing it to bleed while the rib was still in place.”

Severus looks over to his godson holding a now sleeping kitten Harry. “He will most likely wake up sometime in the next few days. Around that time he probably will turn back to normal. If he doesn’t we will have to figure something else out.”

With a nod, Severus walks out of the room, leaving the other four and kitten Harry by themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always comment and review!


	5. Gringotts part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry goes into his inheritance at fifteen he did not expect to have a mate that liked him. Nevertheless two… who just so happen to be his godfathers… Join Harry on his wild ride into the creature world and mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter! Enjoy!

Last Time:

Severus looks over to his godson holding a now sleeping kitten Harry. “He will most likely wake up sometime in the next few days. Around that time he probably will turn back to normal. If he doesn’t we will have to figure something else out.

With a nod, Severus walks out of the room, leaving the other four and kitten Harry by themselves.

Now:

Draco hands kitten Harry over to Sirius. “You two can take the guest room next to the library. My room is right next to the guest room and Mother’s is right across the hall. Severus is probably staying in the guest room next to Mother off to the right.”

Sirius nods and Sirius and Remus walk to the guest room and laid down right next to each other. Remus takes Sirius into his arms and cuddles him close and Sirius lays kitten Harry down on his chest. “We will take care of you little one.” Sirius whispers before going off to sleep.

...

A few days later

Remus pets behind kitten Harry’s ears while Sirius goes to find Severus. Kitten Harry woke up about a half an hour before and still hadn’t transformed back. A few minutes later Sirius comes back into the room followed by Severus and Draco.

Draco starts petting kitten Harry and sits on the bed next to Remus. 

“So Harry is stuck in his kitten form… It might have something to do with his inheritance or maybe a block. The best thing at this point would be to go to Gringotts and see if it could be a block.” Severus says to the group.

Everyone nods and gets ready to go to Gringotts.

...

The group got the weirdest looks from the onlookers through Diagon Alley. The coldhearted Slytherin head with a black kitten on his shoulders batting at strands of his hair, followed by a giggling Draco who was considered the Slytherin ice prince up until this moment, a now innocent but previously convicted Azkaban escape, and a werewolf. Yeah… they got a lot of stares.

By the time they got to Gringotts, not one person was not watching the group. Went they walked into the bank even some of the Goblins seemed to be startled by the scene they presented.

Sirius walks up to the Head Goblin and says, “We need to speak to the goblin in charge of the Potter vaults, Bloodfang.”

“Down on the right, 5 doors down on the left.” The Head Goblin says.

They walked to right where the Head Goblin directed them to. The door was a red-wood door that had a plack on it that said, ‘Bloodfang, Caretaker of the Potter Vaults’. Sirius knocks on the door and the group waits for Bloodfang to answer. A few minutes later a Goblin answers the door.

The goblin is about a third of the size of Sirius. The goblin was completely bald and had they same grey skin as the rest of the goblin race. The nails on this goblin were longer than most and its eyes were blood red. Its appearance is true to its name.

“Come in Lord Black. Friends of Lord Black.” Bloodfang says.

They walk into the Office of Bloodfang and look around the room. Around the room in picture frames are all of the newspaper clippings that ever talked about Harry Potter in them. The only one that was not a newspaper clipping was an older picture of James Potter and his parents in front of the Potter Manor. On Bloodfang’s desk there were a few folders, seemingly about the bank accounts he ran as the Potter account manager. Bloodfang sat down in a chair at his desk and looked at all his guests.

“What can I do for you today?” Bloodfang asks.

“Well… we ran into a problem. As you know Harry went through his inheritance. It seems like he also turned himself into a kitten and cannot figure out a way to get back to his human form again. We were wondering if a block could be preventing him from turning back.” Sirius says.

“Well that can be determined by a simple blocks test. But we can also do many other tests. An Inheritance test would be helpful for you because it would tell you what creatures he is, what he is the heir to, and what Lordships he has. The Stolen Items test would tell you any things that were taken out of the Potter vaults without Mr. Potter’s consent. An Injuries test would show you all the injuries he has gotten over his lifetime and how old he was when he got them. A business inheritance test would show you what businesses he has part in and how much of the business he owns. And lastly a Vault inheritance test will show you what vaults he has access to and how much is in each vault. What tests would you like me to run?” Bloodfang finally asks.

“How about we run all of them just because we have the time and we are here.” Sirius says.

Bloodfang nods and says, “All we need is Mr. Potter’s blood. How about the one that he is the calmest with holds him while one of his mates draws the blood.”

Draco calmly walks over to his godfather and picks up kitten Harry from Severus’s shoulder. Remus and Sirius glare at the young Veela. Draco goes and starts to pet kitten Harry in the same place he was turning kitten Harry back to gue. Bloodfang only chuckles at the jealous mates’ reactions. Sirius and Remus look at Bloodfang with questioning looks.

“Mr. Potter is more comfortable with Mr. Malfoy because they are both submissives. It is a natural instinct that submissives are more comfortable around other submissives. Sometimes they are more comfortable around their own than with their mates.” Bloodfang answers the unasked question in the room.

Draco goes red. “I was wishing to keep that fact a secret… at least until I found my mate.”

The others in the room start chuckling at the young veela. 

“So which one of you is going to be the one to draw the blood?” Bloodfang asks.

Remus and Sirius look at each other in silent conversation before they both turn back to Bloodfang. 

“I will.” Remus says.

Bloodfang hands Remus a small knife. “Slice one of Mr. Potter’s paws carefully and put one drop of blood on each paper.” Remus nods and does just that. The blood streaks across the pages of paper forming words and numbers. Bloodclaw looks at the first one and hands it to Remus. This is his inheritance test:

Inheritance test  
Name: Harry Potter  
Age: 15  
Birthday: July 31, 1980  
Parents: James Potter (deceased) and Lily Potter (nee Evans) (deceased)  
Race: Wizard, ⅓ Forest Lord, ⅓ Werecat, ⅓ Demigues (Submissive)  
Wizarding Blood stasis: Half Blood  
Godparents: Remus Lupin (werewolf) (null and void), Sirius Black (weredog) (null and void), Alice Longbottom (elven) (insane), Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black) (Veela)  
Heirships: Heir Black (through godfather)(null and void), Heir Longbottom (through godmother) (Only if no male heir), Heir Malfoy (through godmother) (only if no male heir)  
Lordships: Lord Gryffindor (through father), Lord Slytherin (through conquest), Lord Ravenclaw (through mother), Lord Emrys (through mother), Lord Potter (through father), Lord Peverell (through father)  
Property:  
¾ of Hogwarts (Scotland), Gryffindor house (Wales), Gryffindor Manor (Godric's Hollow), Slytherin house (Wales), Nathracha Maineir (Slytherin Manor) (Ireland), Royaume des Corbeaux (Ravenclaw house) (France), Manachainn Fitheach (Ravenclaw Manor) (Scotland), Emrys House (Cornwall), Emrys Manor (Wiltshire), Emrys Castle (Devon), Potter Manor (Dorset), Potter house (Godric’s Hollow), Mainear Bais (Peverell Manor) (Ireland)  
Powers from creatures: Forest Manipulation (Forest Lord), Talking to animals (Forest Lord), Emotion Sensing (Forest Lord), turning into a cat (werecat), smelling across long distances (werecat), night vision (werecat), Invisibility (Demiguise)  
Wand: Holly and Phoenix Feather (needs new one)  
Core: Dark  
Mates: Sirius Black (weredog) and Remus Lupin (werewolf)

Sirius looks at the paper over Remus’s shoulder. Remus looks at Bloodclaw and starts asking questions.

“How rare is it for someone to have three creatures that showed themselves in an inheritance?” Remus asks.

“It is very rare. Most of the time only one creature comes through in an inheritance. There is a chance that the children will get the inheritances that did not come through.” Bloodclaw answers.

“What happens when Harry controls three fourths of Hogwarts?” Sirius asks.

“Well what is going to happen is that he has the power to fire anyone and reinstate anyone he wants. He can also control what courses are offered at Hogwarts and he even has the possibility to even be able to contact Hogwarts and talk to her. He will also be able to call for a resort of any group of people and has a say in what punishments people go through.” Bloodclaw says.

“Can we move to the next one?” Remus asks. Bloodclaw nods and hands him the next paper.

Blocks test  
Parseltongue - Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore (100% Breakthrough)  
Parselmagic - Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore  
Inheritance - Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore (90% Breakthrough)  
Physic visions - Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore  
Empathic abilities - Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore (20% Breakthrough)

“Can we press charges on how many blocks Harry was put under?” Remus asks Bloodclaw.

“I can get anything together that can help with a case and present it to an auror. Would you like me to do that?” Bloodclaw asks.

“Yes.” Sirius says. He looks at the paper again. “Could the block of the Inheritance have something to do with his current situation?”

“It is a high possibility that this is the reason.” Bloodclaw says handing them the next paper.

Stolen items test:  
Invisibility Cloak - Potter Vaults  
Gryffindor Sword - Gryffindor Weapon Vault  
53 Books - Ravenclaw Book Vault  
Parent’s portraits - Potter Vaults  
10,000 Gallons to Order of the Phoenix made by Albus Dumbledore  
100 Gallons a year to Ronald Weasley made by Albus Dumbledore (400 Gallons in all)  
100 Gallons a year to Hermione Granger made by Albus Dumbledore (400 Gallons in all)  
120 Gallons a year to Ginny Weasley made by Albus Dumbledore (360 Gallons in All)  
180 Gallons a year to Molly Weasley made by Albus Dumbledore (720 Gallons in All)  
100 Gallons a month (transferred to muggle money) to the Dursleys made by Albus Dumbledore (16,800 Gallons in All)  
200 Gallons a year to Albus Dumbledore made by Albus Dumbledore (3,000 Gallons in All)

“We can get all these things back, right?” Remus asks.

“Yes. I will make sure to get these back and take the money back with interest.” Bloodclaw says. “I will add this to the list of things Dumbledore did against the law.” Bloodclaw hands them the next paper.  
Past/present injuries test  
Before one year old: none  
One year old: a few cuts, killing curse, and malnutrition  
Two Years old: malnutrition, mental abuse, and bruising  
Three Years old: malnutrition, mental abuse, and bruising  
Four Years old: malnutrition, bruising, burns, mental abuse, and broken ribs.  
Five Years old: malnutrition, bruising, burns, mental abuse, and broken arm  
Six Years old: malnutrition, bruising, burns, mental abuse, and concussion  
Seven Years old: malnutrition, bruising, burns, concussion, mental abuse, and cuts  
Eight Years old: malnutrition, bruising, burns, concussion, cuts, whipping, mental abuse, and rape  
Nine Years old: malnutrition, bruising, burns, concussions, cuts, whipping, broken ribs, broken arm, mental abuse, and rape  
Ten Years old: malnutrition, bruising, burns, concussions, cuts, whipping, broken ribs, broken collarbone, sprained ancle, sprained wrist, mental abuse, and rape  
Eleven Years old: malnutrition, bruising, burns, concussions, cuts, whipping, broken ribs, mental abuse, rape, almost choaking, scar pain, and almost smothered to death  
Twelve Years old: malnutrition, bruising, burns, concussions, cuts, whipping, broken ribs, mental abuse, sprained wrist, rape, battered by a tree, running into a wall, broken arm, vanished bones in arm, stabbed with basilisk fang, phoenix tears applied over the wound, and almost killed by Lucius Malfoy  
Thirteen Years old: malnutrition, bruising, burns, concussions, cuts, whipping, broken ribs, mental abuse, rape, black eye, dementor’s effects, and falling from his broom  
Fourteen Years old: malnutrition, bruising, burns, concussions, cuts, whipping, broken ribs, mental abuse, rape, black eye, scar pains, cut on the arm by dragon spines, bit by an Acromantula, cut on the arm by knife, cruciatus curse, and imperious curse  
Present: malnutrition, bruising, burns, concussions, cuts, whipping, broken ribs, mental abuse, rape, black eye, scar pains, inheritance pain, pierced lung, bruised organs, major bleeding out, near death

“Can we press charges against the Muggles and then more against Dumbledore for what happened at that house and at Hogwarts?” Remus asks near a growl.

“Yes I will add that to the list and make sure that the Dursley’s are investigated as well.” Bloodclaw answers. He hands the next paper over.

Business Inheritance  
Magical:  
Daily Prophet - 75%  
Eeylops Owl Emporium - 58%  
Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour - 19%  
Flourish and Blotts - 49%  
Scribbulus Writing Instruments - 36%  
Gambol and Japes - 54%  
Borgin and Burkes - 68%  
The Leaky Cauldron - 16%  
Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions - 47%  
Magical Menagerie - 58%  
Ollivanders - 28%  
Potage’s Cauldron Shop - 68%  
Quality Quidditch Supplies - 17%  
Slug and Jiggers Apothecary - 65%  
Twilfitt and Tattings - 52%  
Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes - 34%  
Wiseacre’s Wizarding Equipment - 62%  
The Three Broomsticks - 60%  
Honeydukes - 75%  
Zonko’s Joke Shop - 80%  
The Hog’s Head - 40%  
Dervish and Banges - 51%  
Gladrags Wizardwear - 25%  
Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop - 50%  
Madam Puddifoot’s - 30%  
Muggle:  
Gunning - 100%  
Coles - 69%  
Sega - 51%  
Nintendo - 82%  
Sony - 25%  
Microsoft - 19%  
Grunnings - 100%

“Have those been messed with at all?” Remus asks.

“Not as far as I can tell. It seems as Dumbledore didn’t even know about all of the companies that the Potters had partly or fully owned.” Bloodclaw says. He hands them the last paper.

Vault Inheritance  
Vault 684-686 - Main Vaults - Potter - 12,000,000 Gallons  
Vault 687 - Trust Vault - Potter - 600,000 Gallons  
Vault 861 - Rare Findings Vault - Preverell  
Vault 862-869 - Main Vaults - Preverell - 42,000,000 Gallons  
Vault 956 - Book Vault - Ravenclaw  
Vault 956-961- Main Vaults - Ravenclaw - 85,000,000 Gallons  
Vault 979 - Weapons Vault - Gryffindor  
Vault 980-985 - Main Vaults - Gryffindor - 75,000,000 Gallons  
Vault 993 - Potions and Personal findings Vault - Slytherin  
Vault 994-999 - Main Vaults - Slytherin - 100,000,000 Gallons  
Vault 1000 - Forgotten relics Vault - Emrys  
Vault 1001-1008 - Main Vaults - Emrys - 100,000,000,000 Gallons

Remus and Sirius finish the last paper and look at the kitten that is still a puddle of gue in Draco’s arms.

“He is loaded.” Sirius breaths out. Remus nods.

“Can we get all the blocks removed Bloodclaw?” Remus asks.

Bloodclaw nods. “Follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. As always comment and review please.
> 
> This is the last premaid one so it might take me a while to update again.


	6. Gringotts part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry goes into his inheritance at fifteen he did not expect to have a mate that liked him. Nevertheless two… who just so happen to be his godfathers… Join Harry on his wild ride into the creature world and mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is another chapter!
> 
> I start school on Thursday... *sigh*
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Last Time:

“Can we get all the blocks removed Bloodclaw?” Remus asks.

Bloodclaw nods. “Follow me.”

Now:

Bloodclaw leads them down a long Hallway that is completely void of everything. No paintings, no pictures, no doors. At the end of the Hallway is a door. The door looks like a normal wood door with a metal handle. Bloodclaw opens the door and the group walks inside.

Inside the room is another goblin. Around the room are many runes that Remus remembers from Ancient Runes. Strength. Truth. Reveal. Hidden. Remove. Original. Sirius taps Remus’s arm. Remus looks to Sirius.

“What do those runes mean?” Sirius asks.

Remus smiles. “I don’t know all of them. But the ones I know are Strength, Truth, Reveal, Hidden, Remove, and Original.”

“Now if we are ready to begin…” Bloodclaw pauses glaring slightly at Remus and Sirius. “I want to introduce you to this goblin right next to me.” Bloodclaw points to the goblin. “This is Silverfang. Now Mr. Malfoy if you will bring Mr. Potter over here.”

Draco nods and walks over to the other goblin with Harry in his arms. Draco has stopped petting him and he is now alert of everything around him. Draco walks over to Silverfang and hands kitten Harry to him. Draco makes a move to walk away from the pair but is stopped by a quiet mew.

Bloodclaw looks over to Draco. “It appears, Mr. Malfoy, that Mr. Potter would like you to stay over here. Which partly makes sense because you are a submissive and Silverblood and I are both dominants.”

Remus watches with a careful eye as Draco takes Harry back. Draco may be a submissive but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt his heart to see one of his mates with another man.

Bloodclaw and Silverfang start chanting the same phrase over and over again. “Pristinum redire in animali. Ne nos videre vera forma. (1)”

The kitten in Draco’s arms starts to grow larger and Draco let's Harry go, to fall to the floor on his feet. Harry continues to expand as he goes back to normal. Well as normal as it can get for a teenager who just recently went through a creature inheritance which was three creatures combined. So… yeah… not normal at all.

Remus and Sirius both have to keep their mouths from dropping open at the sight of the new Harry. 

Harry is the same height as he was before. He is still as thin as he always was, still unhealthy thin. But all the muscle he had built up from Quidditch is gone. His hips are wider than they were before. His hair isn’t unruly anymore it is more smooth and way longer, going halfway down his back. He has a black cat tale below his hair, that under the gaze of the people around him slowly wraps itself around his body. On the top of his head is a pair of small antlers with lilies on them. The thing that made Remus and Sirius’s jaws drop are his eyes. His eyes are now cat like with more like slits than dots. Oh… and one of his eyes changed from green to silver.

Embarrassed from the looks he is getting, Harry squeaks and hides himself behind Draco. Draco chuckles a little bit and smiles. Remus frowns and reaches out to talk to Harry.

“I’m sorry if we embarrassed you from looking, Harry. You just changed so much.” Remus smiles. “But change is a good thing sometimes Harry.” Remus adds quickly after seeing the look on Harry’s face.

“Yes Prongslet we still care about you. We don’t care what you look like. We all have been through it. True there are things you won’t be able to hide by magical means but we will try to hide them nonetheless.” Sirius smiles at Harry.

Harry comes out behind Draco and smiles at the pair. Remus and Sirius smile as well. Sirius holds out his hand and says, “Come on Prongslet. You will probably feel better getting used to your new form at Grimmauld.”

Harry nods and accepts Sirius’s hand, jumping at the slight sensation of a shock running through his skin. Seeing that Sirius felt it too, Harry calms down and Sirius leads him out of the room. Draco and Severus closely follow with Remus lagging behind. Before Remus can close the door however, he is stopped by Bloodclaw.

“Mister Lupin.” Bloodclaw calls from his place on the floor.

“Yes, Bloodclaw?” Remus asks.

“There may be times where your dominant behavior will startle Mr. Potter.” Bloodclaw says. “I want to remind you of the situation he had just gotten out of with his muggle relatives. There are certain times he will act badly to your possessive behavior. I just want to warn you not to push him too hard. Instead of pushing him closer to you I fear that you will push him further away.”

Remus nods. “I will take that into consideration when I am with him. Should I notify Sirius of this too?” Remus asks.

“You may as well do. He might not have as bad of a reaction with Mr. Black. That is all because Sirius is a dominant-submissive. But he should watch out for this reaction as well.” Bloodclaw says.

“Thank you for everything Bloodclaw.” Remus says. “May your gold flow and and your wealth never run dry.”

“And may your enemies fall at your feet, Mr. Lupin.” Bloodclaw says.

And with that Remus walks out the door, muttering on his way out, “I will assure you Bloodclaw, that they will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)This means return this animal to its true form. Show us the true form.
> 
> Thanks for reading. And as always please comment and review! I like hearing your guys' thoughts on the chapter.


	7. The Mess Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry goes into his inheritance at fifteen he did not expect to have a mate that liked him. Nevertheless two… who just so happen to be his godfathers… Join Harry on his wild ride into the creature world and mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long. I had this chapter finished two days ago and I forgot about it. It might take a while now between updates because I have started school. Enjoy.

Last time:

“Thank you for everything Bloodclaw.” Remus says. “May your gold flow and your wealth never run dry.”

“And may your enemies fall at your feet, Mr. Lupin.” Bloodclaw says.

And with that Remus walks out the door, muttering on his way out, “I will assure you Bloodclaw, that they will.”

Now:

Remus steps into the living room to see everyone settled on the couch. Everyone has a cup of tea and is drinking it just looking at each other. 

“I am surprised that you haven’t started asking questions yet.” Remus mentions.

Sirius smiles at him. “We were waiting for you Remi. We didn’t want to start anything without you.”

Remus sits down next to Sirius and Sirius hands him a cup of tea. He takes a sip of it before asking the question that has been on his mind sense all this started.

“Draco? Harry? When did you guys become friends? The last I knew you two were practically at each other’s throats before with the rivalry you had.” Remus asks.

“Draco found me crying in there after Ron didn’t believe me.” Harry continues. “I was sure surprised that anyone would care enough to come in nevertheless the Slytherin Prince himself, Draco Malfoy. We made up from there. We didn’t get a friendship there though. We just kind of tolerated each other.”

“After that we would help each other with homework and I would help Harry with the tasks.” Draco says. “After the first task Sev started talking to Harry and formed a mutual friendship with him. They were closer to friends than Harry and I were at that point. Severus helped Harry out with the second task.”

“But before the ball Draco told me to get new dress robes. Apparently mine didn’t suit me enough.” Harry says. “Apparently even though they went with the color of my eyes, Draco didn’t see me in that color. So, Draco asked Narcissa and Lucius to get us out of school to go shopping. During that shopping trip, I got closer to Narcissa and Lucius. Still had more of a friendship with those two than Draco.”

“It wasn’t until after the second task that we became actual friends.” Draco says. “Weasley was what Harry cared about ‘most’ at that point. When Ron came out of the lake, he tried to make up with Harry. Harry made up with him and accepted his apology. After that I confronted him and asked if Harry and I could make an actual friendship.”

“Of course, I said yes.” Harry smiles. “And we have been good friends ever since. I guess that wasn’t as long as we thought.”

“I am glad that you finally put your differences behind you.” Remus says smiling at his youngest mate. “Now if you will excuse me, I forgot that I have to write a letter to Madam Bones to talk to Bloodclaw.” Remus stands up. He looks over to Sirius. “I need to talk to you after I am done. We have a lot to talk about.”

With a last, ‘Yes Remmy.’ from Sirius, Remus walks out of the room.

...

Remus Lupin is sitting at his desk writing a letter to Madam Bones. He dips his quill into the ink before starting to write on the page.

Dear Madam Bones,

I am writing this on behalf of Harry James Potter. You see, we went to see Gringotts after Harry went through his inheritance. There we learned that there were multiple people stealing from him. There were also blocks on his magic and his creature inheritance. Dumbledore also left Harry, willingly I might add, with abusive relatives and payed them to take ‘care’ of him. I have no idea what is going on with Dumbledore right now. Whatever it is it is not good. The goblins have all the information when you need it.

-Remus Lupin

Remus checks the letter over one last time before he walks to the window. Hedwig is sitting on the windowsill and is watching him. Remus ties the letter to Hedwig. “Make sure this gets to Madam Bones. This will determine what happens to Harry.”

Hedwig hoots her affirmative and flies out the window. Remus watches her go before he heads to the door. Before he can get there however, he hears yelling and a door slam shut from downstairs. Fearing the worst he rushes down stairs to see what is going on.

...

Remus should have never left Sirius and the others alone with Harry without explaining. It was all fine until Remus left…

...

Sirius watches Remus walk out the door before turning back to Harry. “Are you alright, Harry?” Sirius asks.

“Fine.” Harry says as he cuddles into the blankets on his chair. Sirius notes that Harry seems more willing to talk when Remus was around. It was probably Remus’s Alpha status.

“But really Harry, you need to talk about what happened at some point.” Sirius sighs looking at his younger mate, who used to be his godson.

“Never. Never talk about that place again.” Harry says burrowing even further into the blankets.

“Black you have to realize that might not be something he wants to talk about right now.” Severus says. “He might be able to talk about it once he gets over it but he might not ever be able to talk about it. You need to respect that. He just went through a traumatic part of his life. You should be glad he can even talk to people at all.”

“SHUT IT SNAPE! YOU DON’T KNOW HIM AS WELL AS I DO! I KNOW MORE ABOUT HIM THAN YOU DO!” Sirius starts shouting.

“I KNOW MORE THAN YOU THINK I DO BLACK! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HARRY’S NAME CAME OUT OF THE GOBLET OF FIRE? YOU REFUSED TO CONTACT HIM FOR MONTHS AND THEN AFTER HARRY BECOMES FRIENDS WITH DRACO AND I YOU ARE SUDDENLY BACK IN HIS LIFE ACTING LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED. I AM SURPRISED THAT HE EVEN LET YOU BACK IN WITH THE WAY YOU WERE TREATING HIM!” Severus shouts back. 

Harry tries to hide in the blanket around him. Trying to get away from all the yelling. “Please stop… please… please stop fighting…” Harry whispers under his breath.

“I WAS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO SAY TO HIM! AT FIRST I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO RESPOND. IT TOOK ME THAT LONG TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO SAY!” Sirius shouts back.

“DOES IT MATTER AT ALL BLACK?” Severus shouts. “YOU TOOK TOO LONG? DID YOU KNOW WHAT HE TOLD DRACO AND I WHEN HE FIRST BECAME FRIENDS WITH ME? HE TOLD ME THAT HE WAS WORRIED BECAUSE YOU HADN’T WRITTEN BACK. HE DIDN’T WANT TO LOSE ANOTHER PERSON IN HIS LIFE AND YOU CAUSED HIM WORRY. IF IT WERE MY CHOICE I WOULDN’T HAVE ACCEPTED YOU BACK!”

Sirius takes Severus from the front of his robes. “BUT IT WASN’T YOUR CHOICE! IT WAS HARRY’S! YOU JUST KNOW THAT…” Sirius is cut off when Harry flings himself out of the chair. Sirius drops Severus and Severus fall to the floor. Before Sirius can say anything else Harry rushes out of the house, through the back door, slamming it on his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and as always comment and review!


	8. Where's Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry goes into his inheritance at fifteen he did not expect to have a mate that liked him. Nevertheless two… who just so happen to be his godfathers… Join Harry on his wild ride into the creature world and mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long. And this might be shitty... I wrote this at two o'clock in the morning.

Remus quickly runs down the stairs to see Severus and Sirius standing facing each other. The others are just watching with stunned faces. Moony howls in rage and it takes a minute for him to find out why. Harry is missing.

“Where is Harry?” Remus asks as calmly as he can manage. Which isn’t very calm at all, something between a yell and a growl.

Sirius and Severus flinch at the obviously angry werewolf. But it was Draco who finally answered him.

“Harry left…” Draco says.

“And does anyone want to tell me why he left in the first place?” Remus’s voice turning to even more of a growl.

Lucius decides to answer for the stubborn males in front of him this time. “Sirius asked Harry if he was alright. Harry nodded and Sirius mentioned that he would need to talk about what happened before. Severus started to push Sirius’s buttons with his comments. Suddenly, Sirius snapped. He started shouting and Severus shouted back. Harry didn’t like all the shouting and asked them to stop, it was quiet and they didn’t hear him though. Harry had enough and left.”

Remus turns back to Severus and Sirius. The two both flinch at the look in Remus’s eyes. Severus notices that it is mostly turned to Sirius and he steps back to let the werewolf scold Sirius. Sirius shrinks down under the glare.

“Do you know what you have done?” Remus says in almost a growl.

“No, Alpha.” Sirius says.

Remus turns towards the others in the room. “Go. I want to explain to him what he did wrong without you guys here.” Everyone nods. They all turn to walk out the door. “Oh and Severus…” Severus turns back. “Don’t think that I am done with you. I will talk to you later. Please put up a silencing charm on your way out, will you?” Severus nods and scurrys out of the room.

Remus turns back to Sirius. “Do you have any idea how mad I am right now?” Remus asks in a deadly whisper.

“No, Re… Alpha.” Sirius changes when Remus throws a deep growl at him.

“You weren’t thinking…” Remus says. “You weren’t thinking at all. If you were thinking you wouldn’t have done that. Little mate has had a horrible life that probably had yelling as a factor. You bought up little mate’s memories of his bad upbringing. You just had to fight with that vampire man (1) didn’t you?”(2)

“I-im sorry Alpha.” Sirius stutters out.

“We let you take control for a while because we knew that it was a new concept for you to be dominant over someone else, since you are our submissive. Now that we have seen what you decided to do we think that you should take your place as our submissive again. Let this be a warning to you mate. If we cannot get little mate back you will regret it.”

Remus finally huffed out a sigh and looks to Sirius. “I am done for now. I will talk to you more about this later. But our top priority right now is to find Harry and make sure he is safe and comfortable.” Remus says stretching out the last word.

Sirius nods and Remus walks out of the room reversing the silencing charm as he walks out. Sirius follows him closely. Everyone is waiting for them to finish.

They all watch Remus to see what his mood is. “We need to find Harry.” Remus says calmly. Everyone visually relaxes at Remus’s calmness. “We should all look in different parts of the property.

“I will check in the forest. I am more likely to be accepted by the animals and it will be easier for me to search for him because I am a submissive.” Draco says.

“I will take the gardens.” Narcissa says.

“I will take the top two floors.” Lucius says.

“I will take the two floors under Lucius.” Severus says.

“I will take the portrait room.” Sirius says. 

“And I will look on the last two floors.” Remus says. (3)

All the adults turn to Draco. “Be careful Draco. We have no idea what are in the forests. You need to tread carefully.” Lucius says.

“We need to hurry. We need to find him before night falls.” Remus says. (4)

Everyone sets out for their respective parts of the property.

…

Draco looks at the large house in front of him. He is currently standing in front of the woods on the property. ‘Please let us find Harry safe and sound. I see him as a little brother…’ Draco thinks before he turns toward the forest.

'Please let me survive this.' Draco thinks looking back at the forest. Taking a hesitant step forward followed by a few more Draco finds himself finally walking into the Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Yes, Snape is a Vampire in this. It just suits him so much. I would think if in the actual series if he had an animagus form it would be the form of a bat with the way he acts and looks.  
(2)If you haven't noticed Remus’s voice changed while talking. Moony took over at that point and was telling his mate off. And if you didn’t get who little mate is it is Harry. Some people are actually that dense not to get that… no offence meant.  
(3)When I was writing about the property I got the idea. Now it might seem as some people have more than the others. The forest I think of having eight acres. The gardens are the same size. The portrait room is a large square room that is in the middle of the manor and goes all the way up to the top level. The other levels are wrapped around that.  
(4)I keep of thinking of questions you might have. This is one of them. You might be asking yourself why Remus can’t just smell Harry and find him that way. You have to understand that Harry has only been in this form for less than a day. Remus hasn’t gotten used to his different scent and his scent is also different in cat form.
> 
> As usual please review and comment.
> 
> I have an Instagram for my writing now. I will start posting things once I get followers. I will probably ask you guys questions and other things. My Instagram is the same as my username here.


	9. The Fox, the snake, the wolf, the panther, and the tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry goes into his inheritance at fifteen he did not expect to have a mate that liked him. Nevertheless two… who just so happen to be his godfathers… Join Harry on his wild ride into the creature world and mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is here. Enjoy!

Last Time with Harry: 

Sirius takes Severus from the front of his robes. “BUT IT WASN’T YOUR CHOICE! IT WAS HARRY’S! YOU JUST KNOW THAT…” Sirius is cut off when Harry flings himself out of the chair. Sirius drops Severus and Severus fall to the floor. Before Sirius can say anything else Harry rushes out of the house, through the back door, slamming it on his way out.

Last time with everyone else:

Draco looks at the large house in front of him. He is currently standing in front of the woods on the property. ‘Please let us find Harry safe and sound. I see him as a little brother…’ Draco thinks before he turns toward the forest.

‘Please let me survive this.” Draco thinks looking back at the forest. Taking a hesitant step forward followed by a few more Draco finds himself finally walking into the Forest. 

Now:

Harry runs out of the room and slams the door behind him. He rushes out of the the manor and onto the grounds. He pauses unsure of where to go now that he is away from all the shouting. 

‘Come here. I will provide you with the secrecy you want.’

Harry looks around trying to find where the sound is coming from. Harry normally knows better to trust a voice that he has no idea where it is coming from but the voice puts his creatures at ease. It was like a mother was talking to him.

‘Come to the forest my child. I will take care of you.’

Harry takes steps into the forest and looks around.

‘I can’t talk anymore to you child for now. Come to the center of the forest and that is where I will be.’

Harry starts walking around the forest trying to find the center of the forest. Harry feels as if someone is following him and starts to walk faster. After fifteen minutes he loses the feeling of someone following him. He looks around his surroundings and realizes that he has no idea where he is.

“Oh Merlin, I have gotten myself lost.”

Harry looks around at his surroundings trying to see if there is a way he can find his way back. All the trees around him are identical. The same height, the same type of tree, and the same leaves. Harry sighs and sits down. He might as well sit here and figure out what to do.

‘The voice!’ Harry realizes.

‘Hello? I seem to be lost! Can you help me get directed to you?’

There was no answer. Harry just signs again and waits. Soon enough he hears tramping through the woods. Harry looks up toward the noise and sees a big gray wolf.

This grey wolf is large. Not as large as a werewolf would be but still big for wolves. The wolf is a female. A she-wolf if you will call her that. The she-wolf has light blue eyes and her stance is relaxed.

‘You must be the young Forest Lord that my mother has sent me to come and find. You told her that you were lost did you not?’

‘I did. Your mother?’

‘All will be explained once you follow me. My name is Accalina. It is nice to meet a Forest Lord. To be honest you are the first Forest Lord I have ever met.’

‘It has been an honor to be the first you have ever met Accalina.’

Accalina lets out a wolf laugh that makes Harry smile. ‘I have heard of the respect that Forest Lord’s carry for all wildlife but that was new.’

Accalina stands up and starts to walk away from where Harry got lost. ‘Come little Forest Lord. You don’t want to get lost again.’

Harry quickly follows her, really not wanting to be lost in these woods like he was before.

…

Ten minutes of walking later, Harry finds himself walking along a river next to Accalina. Harry gets the feeling that he is being watched again.

‘Accalina? I think we are being followed, or at least watched.’

Accalina looks around and sees a snake and a panther in a tree.

‘Come down you two. You shouldn’t make the little Forest Lord uneasy. He could feel that he was being watched.’ Accalina says. Harry looks around the place that Accalina is looking. In the shadows he can see a panther and a snake. 

The panther comes down first and Harry gets a good look at it. The panther is all black with yellow eyes. The panther is slim and its coat is shiny. The panther is smaller than the size of an adult male panther so Harry knows that it is a female panther.

The panther bows in front of Harry. ‘I am sorry if I made you uneasy. That was not our intention. My name is Persephone. I am guessing that Accalina is taking you to our mother.’

‘That is what she said… how can she be all of your mothers?’ Harry asks looking at three animals in front of him.

‘We all call her mother. She is the mother of the forest. The mother tree. She makes sure that all of the creatures that live here are safe and get what they need. The mother tree is a very magical tree that is also very rare. The only other mother tree that we know about at this current time is one on Ravenclaw Manor. My name is Monty. It is nice to meet you young Forest Lord.’

Harry finally looks to the snake that he now knows as Monty. Monty is a black snake with brown spots. He is eight feet long and Harry recognizes what type of snake Monty is right away. Monty is a Ball Python. ‘Nice to meet you too Monty and Persephone.’

‘We need to get going, little Forest Lord.’ Accalina says. ‘Mother is waiting and we do not want to keep her waiting for long.’

The four start walking towards the center of the forest. Harry looks around seeing what is around him. Even when he was younger, Harry had a fascination for the forest. Sometimes it was the only escape from his cousin because his cousin would give up once he got into the forest.

Soon enough they get to a path in the forest and they start to follow it.

‘How come no one finds the Mother Tree if there is a path leading directly to it?’ Harry asks.

‘Well, young Forest Lord, only the creatures of the forest and Forest Lords can see the path. That way the Mother Tree is not found out. If a wizard were to find the Mother Tree they would use the wood for things and kill the Mother Tree.’ A voice says from the bushes.

A fox comes out of the bushes. It’s legs, ears, tail, muzzle and around the eyes are black. The rest of the fox is covered with black and white mixed fur. The fox has orange eyes.

‘It is nice to meet you, young Forest Lord. My name is Vex. You’re father was a Forest Lord. I remember playing with him in the forest when he was younger.’

‘You knew my father?’

‘Yes. He was a Forest Lord and a Werecat. He used to come over when he was little and play with Lucius. He would make his way into the forest to come and play with me.’

‘You must be older than.’

‘You could say that, young Forest Lord. For all of us even. We have been here since ten generations ago. The Mother Tree has been here for longer. We will keep living here until the Mother Tree says we have found the perfect person to make a familiar bond with. Then we will die with our human.’

Harry nods and they continue walking the path. Soon enough they come to a clearing. Inside the clearing is the biggest tree Harry has ever seen.

The tree is a tall weeping willow tree. The tree is obviously magical as the leaves coming off of the tree are purple. The trunk of the tree is a black wood. There are flowers hanging off the leaves. They are blue flowers that look like they would glow under the moonlight.

‘Step forward, young Forest Lord. Let me see you. I have not seen any of your kind since your father.’

Harry steps forward and a wave of magic goes through him. ‘What was that?’

‘Relax, young Forest Lord. That was just my magic washing over you and I was testing your magic. It is nice to meet you. Finally. It feels like I have been waiting for you for a long time.’

‘Why did you want me to come here?’

‘I wanted to see you. Also you wanted to get away from the people in the Manor. They were causing you mental pain. But come closer and sit down. Feel free to lean against me if you wish. I have a story to tell you.’

Harry looks at Vex, Monty, Persephone, and Accalina before following them and sitting down. Harry leans against the Mother Tree, Vex sits in Harry’s lap, Monty slithers up and curls around his neck, Persephone lays to Harry’s right, and Accalina to Harry’s left.

‘When I was first planted I had learned what I was supposed to do. I was supposed to wait for the perfect Forest Lord. The one that suits my magic the most. Once I find them I would give them a few gifts. And young Forest Lord, you are the one I have been waiting for.’

‘I am!’ Harry says surprised.

‘Yes, young Forest Lord. Now, I may be a magical tree but I cannot directly give you my gifts. Wave your hand on the ground in front of you and wait.’

Harry does that and waits. A rubble goes through the ground that would have made Harry fall over if he wasn’t sitting. A bud grows out of the ground. The flower blooms into the exact same flowers on the Mother Tree. The flower contains a few things that Harry can’t exactly make out.

‘Go and get the things on the flower, young Forest Lord.’ The Mother Tree says.

Harry sets Vex next to him and stands up. Monty slithers down his arm and lands in the grass. Harry walks over to the flower. Inside of it is a slab of wood and a seed. Harry takes them both. The flower glows and duplicated and then shrinks. On top of the wood and the seed when the glow goes down is a handful of flowers.

‘This is my gift to you, young Forest Lord. You still need a wand. The wood and the flowers will count as the wood of the wand. You will have to find cores that work for you. The wood and the flowers are the only wood that will work with your magic. And then the seed is a Mother Tree seed. I would like you to plant in whatever property you decide to live in. I want my kind to continue to be around.’

‘Thank you for presenting me with this honor, Mother Tree.’

‘You’re welcome, my child.’ The Mother Tree pauses and then speaks again. ‘A young Veela is lost in the forest. He seems to be a friend of yours. May I show him the way here?’

‘Yes. Draco has done nothing to me. Let him come.’

‘He is on his way.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always comment and review.
> 
> I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. I am juggling school, writing, and babysitting. 
> 
> Well... see you next time.


	10. What rumors do to people.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a note about what rumors do to people. Yesterday and today someone in my school got told a nasty rumor about them. This part is showing what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one thing you need to know before I post this. I live in Wisconsin.

Today we had an assembly at my school telling us that there was no need to worry about the shooting threat at my school. Now I had not heard any word of this beforehand and I was surprised to hear that others in my high school had. 

From what the rumors said the person had told someone that they were planning on bringing a gun to school and shooting someone. The first person that heard this heard it around one o'clock in the afternoon. But rumor was spread and no one told the principles and the superintendent that there was this threat until 7:30 later that night. My school and the police in my town investigated up until 2:30 in the morning. And they found nothing.

We were told nothing more and the teachers were refusing to tell us about it. The teachers were all told not to let us talk about it at all. That I find stupid. All we were told was the rumor. We were never told the truth. It wasn't until we had band class that we learned the truth.

In band class we learned that it was the new kid in school. They had only been at this school for four days and he was from Florida. So naturally there was cultural differences. They were already being bullied about the way they were dressing and the way they were talking. And then this happens. They didn't come from a good situation and they came to our school for a fresh start. That kind of blew up after this happened.

The person who was actually talking to the new kid when they said what the rumor said they said started speaking up. They said that they were asking what the cultural differences were between here and there.

I live in a small town. The new kid used to live in Miami. 

The new kid told this person that they carried a gun everywhere they went, EXCEPT school because that was not aloud. And it was only for safety reasons because of how dangerous the city is in certain areas. Someone overhead this and told someone else. Somewhere along the way it was twisted and warped into what is was when the principles heard it. 

So for the most part this person's fresh start was ruined by people who couldn't keep their mouths shut and not spread rumors or report it for what it was. 

Please don't be these people. Don't spread rumors people. If you hear someone saying something that could be spread in a negative way tell someone that can do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting posted to all of my stories. just so you know.


End file.
